1. Field of the Invention
This application is generally related to group signaling using synthetic media access control addresses (synMACs).
2. Background Art
In conventional communication systems, each device in a group of devices has to be addressed individually using, for example, the device's unique Media Access Control (MAC) address. If the same message is to be transmitted to each device, messaging each device individually using each device's unique MAC address is both cumbersome and time consuming. For example, to update software in a million devices, each device has to be addressed individually. Therefore, current addressing schemes incur substantial overhead.
Method and systems are needed to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.